


Maybe we could hang out or something

by Jenlous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlous/pseuds/Jenlous
Summary: Jennie Kim has been in love with the unworldly goddess for the past four years. So, what is a girl to do when said goddess turns what should have been an average Friday into the best night of your life?





	Maybe we could hang out or something

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious Disclaimer: I have never once in my life owned a person, the people in this story are of no exception.

Jealousy certainly lived up to its reputation of being a... Unwanted emotion.

Whether it was that tight feeling in your chest or the bursts of anger that would overtake your entire system; tears streaming down your face as you - unwillingly or otherwise, - poured your heart out in a fit of green, it's safe to say that no one really enjoys being jealous.

Jennie Kim knew this all too well. 

In hindsight, she never expected that her extremely awkward and stuttering mess of proposal would actually earn herself a date with one of the most - no, _the _most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life ever. Because Kim Jisoo was nothing if not a walking Goddess and being able to breathe the same air as her was something that many people didn't deserve. 

And yet, she had said yes to Jennie. One of YG's so-called 'delinquents' and the queen bee herself. 

No one ever saw it coming. Well, no one apart from Jennie's two close friends. But, they didn't count, since the only way they found out was by snooping through Jennie's phone and finding that her Spotify was filled with vomit-inducing love songs that made their stomachs churn and body's cringe.

Well, it made Lisa do those things, Rosé found it quite sweet. The two of them cornering Jennie as soon as they could, practically annoying her until she broke and confessed on who those songs were about. 

"This again," Lisa had whined, rolling her eyes, "I thought you got over your crush for her back in high school." 

"Yes, well, obviously not," Jennie huffed, snatching her phone out of Rosé's hand and clutching it to her chest, "and who said you could look through my phone anyway?" 

Snorting at the poor attempt to change the subject, Rosé crossed her arms in what Lisa dubbed as her 'no-nonsense mode' look as she stared Jennie down. The woman immediately caving under the pressure - a pissed off Rosé being something no one wants to witness, "okay! So I still have a crush on her, that doesn't mean anything is going to happen between us." 

"Oh come on!" Throwing her arms into the air, Lisa stared at her in annoyance, "don't tell me you're still all like, 'she's way too good for me man' because I will kick your ass if you give me that bullshit." 

She knew it was a losing battle from the start, her friends could be more stubborn than her if they wanted to. That didn't mean she gave up so easily, however, "first of all, I don't sound like that; second, how can you even be sure that she remembers me? Oh wait, you can't." It was obvious that everything was all just childish excuses that were just being spurted out by this point, Jennie's pride not allowing her to bend under their interrogation. 

"You never know if you don't ask." 

And Jennie thought that would be the last of it, that the subject would be brushed under the rug and forgotten until she turned 30 and cried over a glass of wine, regretting all of her past mistakes. 

But then _that_ night happened. 

Oh God, that _night_. 

It was a Friday, meaning someone was going to throw a large rager that wasn't supposed to be a big thing but then everyone from campus showed up, each with their own alcohol and whatever it else they used to get a buzz. 

Jennie was a common sight during these types of things; her argument being that she wants to be there when Lisa dive bombs from the roof into the pool, Rosé watching in embarrassment slash horror beside her when her girlfriend almost slips and ends up on the patio instead. 

In other words, everything was going as it usually would. Jennie had a slight buzz, amusement lighting up in her eyes as she watches drunken students trying to dance to the music blaring on the sound system; throngs of people huddled into their own corner of the house and couples dragging each other around to find somewhere private. 

It was the best way to end the long, test filled week; the atmosphere allowing everyone to rid themselves of any stress - or at least, until the morning anyway - as they drank themselves into unconsciousness.

But then she saw _her_. 

She was standing by the island in the kitchen, plastic cup in one hand as she laughed at something one of her friends had said. 

Jennie could feel everything around her slow down, her eyes refusing to blink as she took in the sight; Jisoo's tight-fitting dress leaving her mouth dry, and her palms sweaty. The beat of her heart hammering away in her ears.

May Rosé forgive her sins, but Holy Shit did she look illegal in that get-up.

Jisoo was the epitome of perfection, with her curled hair and heart-shaped lips. Jennie wanted nothing more than to know what they felt like against her own, to know what it would be like to wake up with Jisoo in her arms as they cuddled in their shared bed.

She began cursing herself when more and more imaginary moments of them as a couple kept popping up in her alcohol-riddled mind; her heart aching at the knowledge it would be something she could never have.

But, as usual, Lisa was there to make sure she was pissed off to the point of no return and distracted from everything.

"Jen!" 

Cold and wet arms appeared out of nowhere as they lifted her in the air, curse words immediately falling from her lips when Lisa began spinning her along with the heavy beat that shook the room. 

"Put me the fuck down Manoban!" 

"What?!"

"I said-" 

"- Oh hey look, Jisoo!"

"No, don't you fucking dare- Lisa!"

And now the soaked arms were replaced by something warm and soft. The urge to bury herself against the source almost making her purr with comfort.

Wait- what?

"Uh, Jennie?"

She knew that voice, it haunted her dreams and plagued her mind wherever she went.

Oh shit, she was against Jisoo.

Eyes snapping wide open, she immediately extracted herself from the bemused woman's body and stared at her in horror, the muscles in her jaw refusing to move so she could form any type of communication.

"Are you okay?" The goddess asked, brow furrowed in concern. Her friends looking at her like she was a weirdo and Lisa was nowhere to be seen. 

Little shit.

"Yes, no- I, uh, I'm fine... Probably." She prayed for anyone above to smite her where she stood so it would end the torment she was currently putting herself through. 

By some miracle, Jisoo seemed to find her blunder amusing, her hand coming up to stifle a laugh. "Right, how much have you had to drink?"

"Not as much as Lisa, " she mumbled, internally screaming for her cheeks to stop with the blushing so she could get her shit together and act like a human being. 

"I'm sure, " Jisoo grinned. Her friends saying something Jennie didn't care enough to listen to until they found themselves alone.

Great, now what was she supposed to do?

Her mind began wracking for something, _anything _to break the ice and get a conversation going. "So, uh, " okay, good start, "I usually don't see you at this kind of thing."

Jisoo was either oblivious to Jennie's inner turmoil or pretended not to notice, and, honestly, Jennie was so thankful for it. "Yeah, my friends thought it would be a good idea for me to 'learn how to be human and socialize' or something along those lines."

"Really? I wouldn't have taken you for a hermit, " Jennie teased, deciding to own this much-needed boost of confidence and up her game by leaning against the counter, her eyes never straying from Jisoo's own.

Because that's what people do when they flirt, right?

"What would you have taken me as?" Jisoo snarked back just as quickly, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

And with that, she was back to square one, "I- uh, I don't-" 

Jisoo began laughing when she fumbled, reaching out to place a hand on Jennie's arm and almost making the woman implode, "relax, Jennie. It's just me you're talking to."

Which was the main problem.

"Can I- can I get you another drink?" Because right now, Jennie feels like she needs one... Or twenty. 

"No, thank you, " Jisoo graciously declined, holding up the plastic cup she still had in her hand, "I think this is my last one for the night."

Panic set in at those words, Jennie hoping for that life that it didn't show in her eyes, "you're leaving? Already?"

"I have work tomorrow, " Jennie hated how Jisoo's smile turned her into a pile of mush. Her brain screaming at her to do something before she loses her chance. 

"Can I at least walk you home? I wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise." Part of her cringed at how creepy that sounded. 

Thankfully, Jisoo didn't seem to take it that way, her smile treading shy territory, "I couldn't ask you to do that, stay and enjoy the party."

"No, really, it's fine. My liver will thank me, " Jennie hoped her smile didn't appear as desperate as she felt. The need to smack her head against something increasing every time she opened her mouth.

But then relief washed in when Jisoo didn't argue any further, accepting defeat with a thankful smile. "Thank you."

After a quick text was sent to Rosé - because heaven knows Lisa's is probably lost or broken - Jennie offered her arm to a grinning Jisoo before the two manoeuvred through groups of people; some taking notice of them and wolf whistling as they passed. 

The night air was a blessing against her skin, but it wasn't enough to extinguish the raging fire in her heart at their proximity. Idle conversation filling empty space as they continued there slow treck back to Jisoo's dorm. 

"So, is there anyone in your life?" 

Jennie wasn't quite sure when or who twisted their conversation to this particular subject, but it seemed like the gods she was praying to earlier had answered her when Jisoo shook her head no at the question.

Jennie was proud of herself for not squealing. 

"Really? Why do I find that hard to believe, " she teased, chuckling when Jisoo playfully hit her shoulder. 

"I just haven't met anyone yet, " Jisoo replied, raising her eyebrow when Jennie gave her a look, "what? Do _you _have someone?"

This was it. The moment Jennie had always thought impossible. She just hoped that she didn't fuck it up, "no. But there has been someone I've been interested in for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Four years."

Jisoo blinked, not expecting that, "wow okay. Is there a reason why you've never confessed?"

Oh, what a loaded question that was. Truly, Jennie had always put it down to thinking that she just never stood a chance, but now she realizes that the absolute fear of rejection had always been at the back of her mind. 

But, now that she is truly thinking about it; it's been four years. And in that time, not once has her feelings for Jisoo ever changed or decreased in their intensity. In fact, they've done the complete opposite.

So maybe, just maybe - and she hates herself for admitting it - Lisa and Rosé weren't too far off with their advice. Maybe if she finally just came out with her feelings, then the rejection would allow her to be free from the chains of doubt holding her down and let her move on.

Or maybe, they could be reciprocated. 

If only.

"She doesn't know I exist, " it had always been a bitter pill to swallow, but actually saying it in front of the reason behind it was on a whole other level of pain.

"Then... She's missing out. And she doesn't deserve you."

Jennie really wanted to say something then, to tell Jisoo that it was _her _who she had basically been in love with for the past four years and that it was _her _that had invaded Jennie's dreams almost every night since. 

But she didn't. She couldn't. 

"I think it's more the other way around, " she hated herself for how sullen she sounded. The look of utter defiance in Jisoo's eyes making it a whole lot worse.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You're _amazing _Jennie. I can remember, back in high school, how you would help the other students when they were stuck in English. Or when you always defended Lisa when someone was bullying her." Jisoo's voice continued to grow more passionate, startling Jennie into stunned silence, "so whoever this girl is, she really needs to check herself because not being able to notice you? I can't even imagine it."

Wow, okay.

Jennie's never had a speech about her before. 

"You... You noticed all of those things?"

Jisoo almost looked offended by that, "_of course _I noticed. You never cared what others thought of you, I always admired that."

Jisoo... Admired her?

Jisoo admired her!

Holy fuck!

"That's... Not _entirely _true." At the woman's silent nod to continue, Jennie sucked in a breath before adding, "I always cared about what _you _thought of me."

It wasn't a confession, not really. But it was a start, and Jennie was proud of herself for just getting this far without fainting.

"... Me?" 

"You, " she whispered, daring to look into Jisoo's eyes at that moment, not at all expecting the glistening wonder that was shining in them.

She truly hopes that she wasn't dreaming right now.

"Jennie, " Jisoo spoke, stopping in her trakes and making Jennie panic and want to take back every everything she just said. "Am I the person? The one you've had a crush on for the past four years?"

When she woke up this morning, Jennie had expected her Friday to go as it usually does, with herself, Lisa and Rosé going to their lessons in the morning to then chilling back at their apartment before going to the part; getting smashed and waking up to a hangover the following morning.

_Not _that she would be confessing her feelings to her highschool crush.

"Jisoo, " she croaked, hoping that she couldn't see the tears beginning to form. Everything was just so much; all the fear that had been building over the years hitting her all at once now that the moment was finally here, "I don't think I can put into proper words on what I feel for you. But what I do know is that it has only kept growing with each passing day, making me go absolutely crazy."

"I can vividly remember the very first day I met you, and how you had smiled at me so brightly I honestly thought you were an angel. Or when Lisa first arrived, and you did everything you could to help her understand Korean, even though you barely understood what she was saying."

Her heart was well and truly being poured out. The raw passion behind her words aiding her confidence to the point where she reached out and grabbed onto one of Jisoo's hands and holding it over her raging heart, too lost in all the emotions to realize that Jisoo was in a similar state.

"You were always so kind, so _sweet. _And I never understood how one person could be that good, but you did it like it was second nature to help everyone. It was one of the first reasons why I fell in lo-"

She hated herself for faltering at the most crucial part, but by this point, she was a complete mess. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks; her entire body trembling with the intensity of it all. 

Centring herself around Jisoo's warmth and the comforting gesture of her rubbing her thumb against Jennie's knuckles, Jennie managed to find the other's eyes through her tears. Almost breaking down at the blinding smile that was encouraging her to continue. 

Jisoo was just too perfect.

"It's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you."

She had said. After all this time, after many nights spent awake pondering on this very scenario, and she had _finally _managed to do it.

"You know, " Jisoo began after a moment, her smile never faltering, "not once did you say anything about my appearance."

She pushed a finger against Jennie's lips just as she was about to speak, laughing at how quickly Jennie relented because of it, "I've always been told how beautiful I am, and how I should be a model when I'm older. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm definitely flattered, but when someone tells you to your face that the only reason they dated you was for your looks? It hurt, and it put me off dating entirely."

Jennie could feel herself boil with rage at the audacity of whoever said that. The muscle in her jaw tensing to the point Jisoo was worried it would break. 

"And then you turn up, pouring your heart out to me on a Friday night after a party; admitting that you've been in love with me for four years." She reached up to cup Jennie's cheeks in her palms, thumbs gently wiping away the last of her tears, "I'm sorry, Jennie. I'm sorry that I was the reason for your pain, and I'm sorry I never noticed that you felt this way."

"You don't need to apologise, Jisoo, " Jennie interjected immediately, reaching up to clasp the hands on her face, "I purposely avoided being obvious so you _wouldn't _notice."

"Still, " the other stubbornly continued, "I can't tell you right now that I love you back, because that would be cruel for me to do. But, what I can do; is give you my number so we can set up a date and then take it from there."

Jennie couldn't believe it, "you... You want to go on a date with me?"

Grinning at the adorable sight, Jisoo couldn't help but the squeeze Jennie's cheeks slightly. "Yes, I want to go on a date with you. You, Jennie Kim, and no one else; in case that wasn't clear. Now give me your phone."

It took a little longer than usual for that to process in her mind, her hands fumbling for the device in her pocket when her brain finally decided to do its job.

The entire thing causing Jisoo to chuckle as she took the phone, putting in her details before handing it back. Jennie clasping it in her hands like it was the most valuable thing on the earth. 

"I'll be expecting a text, " Jisoo winked, blowing Jennie a quick kiss when she began heading towards the stairs of her dorm; her melodious laughter ringing in the night air when Jennie made a huge show of catching it and placing it against her heart. 

"Good night, Jennie."

"Night, Jisoo. Pleasant dreams."

Because Jennie knew that's exactly what she would be having as she skipped back to her shared apartment, her heart the lightest its ever felt. 

In fact, 'pleasant' couldn't even begin to describe what dating Jisoo was like. 

She was the only woman apart from herself and Rosé that could keep up with Lisa, having the advantage of being the person who actually taught her Korean. 

And what's more, she was also an extremely attentive girlfriend. Always making sure Jennie was taken care of, and never complaining about her clinginess whenever they were together; which was a lot, in case you were wondering. 

The only real _downside _\- if you could even call it that - was how quickly the news of them dating spread around campus. Their relationship being one of the highlights of gossipers and shit stirrers alike. 

Jisoo was never bothered about it, and that meant Jennie wasn't either.

Well, that is until someone comes along and begins flirting with her girlfriend right in front of her.

It wasn't funny, at all. The audacity some people had immediately pissing Jennie off and making her become territorial, sending every single person a glare over Jisoo's shoulder and making them scurry away with their tail between their legs. So yes, the previously talked about jealousy was most definitely unwanted, and Jennie would find herself pouting in the corner until a highly amused Jisoo would begin littering kisses over her face and instantly making her melt in a soft puddle.

Of course, Rosé and Lisa often used this as ammunition to tease her with, often calling her whipped like it would offend Jennie in any way. As if the both of them weren't the exact same around each other.

"Well, yeah, but even _I _like to make Lisa work for It, " Rosé had said, the four of them chilling at the apartment after Jennie picked up Jisoo after her last class. 

Takeaway boxes covered the coffee table in front of them and some random movie was being played on the tv, but the group of them were more than okay with just snuggling up against their partner as they bantered back and forth. 

"That's because you're into that kind of thing, " Jennie snarked, happy with the snort Jisoo rewarded her with. Rosé giving her look from the other end of the couch. 

"It's true though, " Lisa grinned, wincing when Rosé pinched her side. 

This had pretty much become a tradition ever since Jennie and Jisoo got together; nights spent out partying were traded for movie sessions or girly nights as the four of them found they preferred simply being in each others company to anything else. 

"Have we become _that _friendship group? " Being a very occurring question whenever they were together. 

"It's not like the two of you have to stay here, " Jennie would quip, ignoring the sly grin Lisa would send her from Rosé's lap.

"If you just want the apartment to yourself all you need to do is ask."

"And have you trying to listen is? No thanks."

"Listen to what?" Jisoo laughed, "the only thing she would be able to hear is your snoring."

Appalled, Jennie let out a hurt gasp, "I do _not _snore." She then turned back to Lisa, "right?"

"I don't know what to tell you, there's a reason I slept on the couch when we had to share a room."

Jennie couldn't believe this, she does not snore. "I hate you all, " she pouted, slumping back into the chair she shared with Jisoo.

"No you don't, " the oldest chuckled, nuzzling further into Jennie's side to appease her. The affection - to no one's surprise - working instantly. 

"Saying that though, " Rosé began, her fingers idly running through Lisa's hair and almost sending the woman to sleep, "I think we should go on a date."

"A date?" Lisa inquired, Rosé having her full attention, "like, right now? You wanna go on a date right now?"

Shrugging, Rosé continued, "why not? It's a nice night, we're not too far from the Han River, want to go on a walk date with me?"

Seeming to like the idea, Lisa's smile turned soft, "I'd love to, shall we get changed?" 

"I think that's for the best, " Rosé responded, leaning down to give Lisa a peck on the lips when she moved from her lap. The taller woman returning her own kiss before shooting up and rushing into their shared room. Rosé shaking her head before following in a more civilized manner.

"Did you want to join them?" Jisoo wondered, turning to Jennie when the woman slumped against her shoulder.

"And watch them make out? I'm good, thanks. Unless if _you _wanted to go anywhere?" 

"Hm, Nah. I'm in a lazy mood."

"What else is new?" Jennie teased, running her fingers against Jisoo's side until the woman began wriggling, curse words slipping from her lips when Jennie continued her onslaught of tickles.

"Jennie!" Jisoo forced out between laughs, trying to get ahold of the torturous hands at her sides, "oh my God stop!"

From the small space of the chair, it didn't take long until the two of them began sliding off due to Jisoo's incessant thrashing; Jennie being the first one to fall onto the carpet, Jisoo not far behind.

Even with her back now complaining, Jennie couldn't stop laughing at the most adorable glare she has ever seen being sent her way. 

"Hey, so we'll see you guy- holy shit! Could you not wait until we left?!" Rosé didn't even wait for an answer before she began screaming again, "Lisa pass me my spray bottle I need to sanitize their _filth_."

"Oh let the kids have their fun, " Lisa called from their bedroom, walking out shortly after with a sly grin on their face, "heaven knows it would do Jennie some good."

"How dare y-"

"- Rosie, have we got everything?"

"I just need my-"

"- Yes? Okay then let's go before these two grannies break their backs trying to do the missionary position." Pushing a floundering Rosé out of the door, Lisa cast a wink over her shoulder, quickly adding, "don't forget to use protection, " before she followed her girlfriend.

"Why do I put up with her, " Jennie groaned once the door was shut. The sensation of Jisoo moving on top of her catching her attention shortly after.

"Because you love her, " the older grinned, placing her hands against Jennie's chest so she could lift herself up and look the woman in her gorgeous eyes.

Snorting at the answer, Jennie didn't even bother trying to deny it knowing it wouldn't work on Jisoo, anyway. "I love you more."

With her heart swelling in joy at those beautiful words, Jisoo removed the small distance between them, laughing when she felt Jennie's smile against her lips.

"I love you too, " she whispered when the pulled apart, revelling in the raw happiness Jennie's face adorned when she heard those words.

Because at the end of the day. It was really hard not to fall in love with Jennie Kim.


End file.
